The present invention relates to a device connected to a bottle or container and is able to obtain the contents in the container at desired quantity without opening the container.
Conventional bottles or containers generally include an opening through which the contents in the container is accessed or taken. A cap is removably connected to the opening of the container so as to prevent dust from entering the container. When the contents a taken out, the user removes the cap from the container and tilts the container to pour the contents out, or the user uses a spoon to get the contents. However, for some contents, such as powders and tiny particles which have to be kept away from moisture, the contents are likely to be contaminated if the cap is removed frequently.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a container assembly and comprises a container having an opening with which a first cap is mounted. The first cap has a first aperture and a protrusion extends from a top surface of the first cap. A second cap is rotatably mounted to the first cap and has a slot for the protrusion being movably received therein. A second aperture is defined through the second cap. A tube has a first open end rotatably engaged with the second aperture and an end member is rotatable connected to a second open end of the tube.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a container assembly wherein the contents in the container can be obtained at desired quantity without opening the cap.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.